Get Out Alive
by JanniAlexandra
Summary: Song-fic.Oneshot.  Just something I wrote for fun.  Jo is hunting when things go wrong. WARNING! Character death.


I was listening to this song by Three Days Grace and was so inspired to write a fic. So here's just a little something that I made up, hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the song "Get out alive" or the series Supernatural. :(

**"Get Out Alive"**

Jo Harvelle realized that she was in danger. This wasn't the way she had pictured that she'd die, but then again, was there any good way to die. Maybe not, but this... This was maybe one of the worst. Jo was standing in the corner of a room filled with vampires. Jo had already managed to kill thirty of them, even if she was alone. There was still five left. That wouldn't have been a problem if she wouldn't be weaponless. She didn't now what to do. Wait for Dean and Sam to find her and save her lousy ass? Should she fight?

A sudden memory came to Jo's mind. She was 15 years when she for the first time had seen someone die. She and her boyfriend, Nick, had been hunting, when things got bad. The werewolf had bit Nick before running away.

As Jo kneeled down next to him, tears pouring down her cheeks, he was dying. His once blond hair was now bloody and dirty, and the his beautiful face was pale. The eyes that usually were shining of joy, were now dull and weary.

_No time for goodbye he said  
As he faded away  
Don't put your life in someone's hands  
They're bound to steal it away  
Don't hide your mistakes  
'Cause they'll find you, burn you  
Then he said_

"Joanna... I love you." he said and gasped for breath. Jo held his hand and sobbed.

"I know baby I love you too. Please, you have to stay with me. I won't leave you." her voice was breaking as another violent sob escaped her lips.

"No, you have to go. It's too late to save me..." he whispered. "Run, before it returns."

_If you want to get out alive  
Hold on run for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on run for your life_

She wanted to stay with him, but a loud growl from the woods made her realize that she should do what she was told to. He knew that it was too late for him, and so did she.

"Goodbye." she said and started running. She didn't stop before she was back at their car. She sat on the driver seat and started to cry.

The second time that Jo saw someone die was just as bad. It was one year after Nick's death. She was 16 years old, and was now hunting with a woman named Priscilla. Priscilla, or Prissy that she was called, was in her mid-twenties. She had been hunting for less than few years, but she was really good at it. Jo had admired her for her determination and strength. When Jo thought about her future she wanted to be just like Prissy.

It was a late Saturday evening, and they were after some sort of creature who was contaminating humans blood. The contaminated soon started to turn into vicious and blood hungry creatures.  
They walked through the empty warehouse where the creature was supposed to live. They found it, but Priscilla was too eager. She attacked without Jo, and wasn't careful. The creature bit her, and contaminated her. Jo shot the creature and started to drag Prissy away.

"Come on, we got to get you to a hospital!" she mumbled, trying to fight the panic that was staring to grow inside of her.  
Prissy coughed.  
"Jo, I'm already turning into a monster!" she yelled and let out a cream as her body was curved in a unnatural angle.  
"No, Prissy, we're gonna get you help!" Jo exclaimed.

_This is my last time she said  
As she faded away  
It's hard to imagine  
But one day you'll end up like me  
Then she said_

"Joanna. I am glad that my last hunt was with you. You're a true friend." Prissy too a deep breath as another wave of pain hit her. " I hope I could see you when you become a great hunter, even greater than me." she continued and let out a scream. "It's happening! GO! GO!" she yelled and her eyes turned red.

_If you want to get out alive  
Hold on run for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Run for your life  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Hold on run for your life (Life)  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Hold on run for your life_

Once again, Jo was running for her life. She locked the warehouse on her way out and called a few hunters to take care of her. Then she drove back to the motel. She sat on her bed, emotionless. She was hurt again. This time it didn't hurt as much, her feelings were starting to become numb.

After that Jo had seen many deaths, but none had hurt anymore. Jo was numb, killing demons was nothing special to her. She was like a robot. Joanna Beth Harvelle, 22 years old was already dead inside. Almost. If I wouldn't be for Dean Winchester, she wouldn't have so much to live for.

She looked around in the room. The vampires were staring at her with hunger in their eyes. Jo gulped. She had to do what she always had. She had to run. Jo looked around and saw the window. It was big enough for her to jump out of. It was going to be a long landing, but that wasn't her main problem.

_If I stay it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go I can only hope  
That I make it to the other side  
__If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for...  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for_

She started to run towards the other end of the room. Vampires attacked her from every direction trying to bite her, but somehow she managed to kick them of her. She was so close to the window, when she felt a sting of pain on her arm. She saw that a vampire was biting her. With a growl she pushed him away, and jumped towards the window. She lifted her arms in front of her face so that the shards wouldn't cut her too bad. The time seemed to go in slow motion. Jo felt how to window broke and the pain that suddenly appeared in her arms. She was falling towards the ground from a second second floor window. This was not good.

She managed o hit the ground feet-first, but it still hurt. She couldn't get up. The vampires venom was spreading, along with the excruciating pain.

"Jo!" a familiar voice called her.

Jo was feeling dizzy as she tried to recall who's voice it was. She didn't have to think long; Dean Winchester kneeled down next to her. He had seen her jump out of the window.

"Hold on, Sam is calling an ambulance.." he said and looked at her injuries. Least one broken rib, and her foot was in a weird angle; her toes were pointing up.  
"Dean. It's too late." she mumbled. Dark spots started to appear in her vision. "The vampires will come after you... Run."

_If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Hold on run for your life  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Hold on for..._

Dean shook his head.  
"The hell I will! I'm not going to leave you." he said. Jo forced a smile.

"You have to. The venom in me is spreading, I won't live long." she whispered. Dean's eyes filled with tears when realization hit him.

"I love you." he whispered and kissed her. Jo answered the kiss that was salty from both of their tears.

"Go." she whispered. Dean ran back to the car with Sam. Jo heard how they drove of. She was smiling, even tough pain was ripping through her whole body.

_If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go I can only hope  
That I make it to the other side  
If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go, if I go_

The burning pain grew stronger and stronger, and finally, that was all Jo felt. Pain. She couldn't ignore the irony in the situation; almost her whole life she'd been numb, but now when she's dying there was no numbness. Just pain. She took her last breath and let the fire take over. 7

_Burning on the inside  
Burning on the inside  
Burning on the inside_


End file.
